gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Give Me Liberty
Wasted Busted 8-Ball dies or Kuruma destroyed/flipped |reward = |unlocks = Luigi's Girls |unlockedby = Introduction |todo = }} Give Me Liberty is the first storyline mission of Grand Theft Auto III. It is given to protagonist Claude by explosives expert 8-Ball from the Callahan Bridge, Portland Island, Liberty City. The mission serves as a tutorial mission, teaching new players the controls of the game. Overview Following the ambush of their prison convoy and the subsequent attack on the Callahan Bridge, Claude and 8-Ball have escaped but are now isolated on Portland Island. After locating an abandoned Kuruma, 8-Ball informs Claude that he knows a place for them to lay low and find work, but Claude will need to drive there due to 8-Ball's injured hands. After arriving at Claude's new hideout in the Red Light District, the duo change into civilian clothes before driving to Sex Club Seven, a strip club owned by Luigi Goterelli. Arriving at the club automatically triggers the next mission. Mission Objectives *Get in the car. *Drive to the hideout. *Head over to Luigi's Club. Transcript Video Walkthroughs Gallery GiveMeLiberty2-GTAIII.png|Help text GiveMeLiberty3-GTAIII.png|At the safehouse GiveMeLiberty4-GTAIII.png|After changing clothes GiveMeLiberty5-GTAIII.png|In front of Luigi's club GiveMeLiberty6-GTAIII.png|Walking towards the club GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-Beta.jpg|The beta version of this mission. Walkthrough GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Liberty City Bank is established as the setting of the cutscene. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Miguel speeds to the alley next to the bank. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Catalina and a Colombian Cartel member emerge out of the bank's back exit. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude shortly follows them and shoots a camera monitoring the exit with a shotgun. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|After running around the corner, Claude is being held up by his girlfriend. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Catalina tells Claude that keeping him around would be an obstacle to her ambitions and proceeds to shoot him. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|A Liberty Tree newspaper article bringing further detail on Claude getting shot. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude survived the shot and is held in police custody. He is being taken to a penitentiary in Portland by a police convoy leaving police headquarters in Staunton Island, to begin serving his 10-year sentence. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|A mysterious Rumpo van is seen following the convoy. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Besides the van, a Patriot is also seen stalking the convoy. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|The Patriot proceeds to also follow the convoy. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|The Rumpo following the convoy drops a bomb on the bridge. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|The Patriot which was following the convoy blocks its' path, thus stopping it. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Two Colombian Cartel members emerge from the van and hold up the convoy. They demand a prisoner being transported in it to be handed over. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|The police officers give the prisoner up. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|One of the other prisoners being transported, 8-Ball attempts to escape the convoy and attacks a police officer. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Claude also attacks a police officer and uses his keys to unlock his and 8-Ball's handcuffs. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball form an alliance. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Just moments after, the pair notices the bomb dropped earlier by the Rumpo van. The bomb explodes. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Carnage the bomb's explosion has left behind is revealed. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|8-Ball tells Claude that they should visit 8-Ball's hideout and change their prisoner outfits. 8-Ball also tells Claude that he should drive, since 8-Ball's hands are badly damaged. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|The pair heads to the hideout 8-Ball mentioned. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|The two have arrived at the hideout. After changing clothes, 8-Ball informs Claude of his friend, Luigi who may give Claude some work, and suggests they head to his club. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball heading to Luigi's club. GiveMeLiberty-GTAIII-SS26.jpg|Claude and 8-Ball arrive and head towards the back door... Trivia *It is possible for this mission to fail to load thus keeping the prison uniform and a lot of other things. *Standing in the flames of the burning cars will not affect Claude's health. *The mission title may be a reference to Patrick Henry's famous words "Give me liberty or give me death!", as well as the name of Liberty City. *The first four cars seen in the mission (Rumpo, Police, Enforcer and Patriot) have no drivers. *For the first two minutes or two in-game hours (until 6:00), the player cannot gain a wanted level. *The two police cars driving on the other side of the bridge towards the sight of the explosion, whose sirens can be heard when the player drives forward, will not chase the player like normal police cars and the policemen inside them will never open the door. *The Kuruma used in the mission has a unique Teal colour, which can be stored after completing the following mission. In the Beta version of the game, the player originally drove a purple Sentinel. *The first song that the player listens in the game is Dil-Don't's "Stripe Summer", as when the player enters any vehicle after the cutscene, Head Radio will play every time from the beginning of the audio file. *During this mission, Claude obtains his default clothes. But, during the introduction, Claude has these clothes already on. *This is chronologically the first mission in the 3D Universe by release order. *Attempting to store the Kuruma in the garage of the safehouse with 8-Ball still in it will cause it to blow up, instantly failing the mission and restarting from the beginning. Navigation }}de:Gib mir „Liberty“ es:Dáme libertad fr:À moi Liberty pl:Wolność w Liberty pt:Give Me Liberty ru:Give Me Liberty uk:Give Me Liberty Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III